Balta
Balta was a Ta-Matoran and a member of the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Biography Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Balta began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Balta was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Not much is known about Gar or his original home island, but it is known that he was; for an unclear reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent here for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Karzahni When Balta arrived in Karzahni, he was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Balta was fitted with a Powerless Huna and gifted a pair of Twin Repellers before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Balta and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Voya Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Balta notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Balta's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Roughly 500 years ago, Voya Nui was rocked by an intense storm for the first time since its formation. Without the Southern Continent to shelter the landmass, the Matoran of the settlement were besieged by the elements. Balta was one of several Matoran to lead the villagers to safety in the Nui Caves before attempting to rebuild. Race for the Mask of Life Months after the defeat of Makuta Teridax on Mata Nui, six Skakdi would travel to the shores of Voya Nui intent on stealing the Kanohi Ignika. Met initially with skepticism, the six Skakdi would ultimately come to convince the local Matoran of their virtuous intentions, with Balta and a handful of others harboring suspicions. After reverse-engineering a Zamor Launcher designed by Avak, Balta and a Po-Matoran named Velika were able to determine that the false-Toa were present upon the island for a darker purpose. Promptly after this revelation, the Skakdi revealed themselves to be a group of ex-Dark Hunters known as the Piraka and used Zamor Launchers to enslave the local Matoran population, with Balta managing to evade capture, alongside Dalu, Garan, Velika, Piruk, and Kazi. With the Toa Nuva arriving on the island shortly afterward, Balta's cohorts mistook the Toa for imposters and motioned to assault them on the slope of Mount Valmai. With Toa Gali notably struck by an energy bolt launched from Dalu's Power Chargers, the Toa became increasingly divided, though Toa Kopaka was able to end the battle by flash-freezing the Matoran, allowing Toa Onua an opening through which to authenticate the Toa Nuva as real Toa. Venturing into the Piraka Stronghold with the Matoran Resistance Team, Balta accompanied his fellow Matoran and the Toa Nuva on one final assault, which ended in the swift and decisive victory of the Piraka owing to the intervention of Brutaka, a former Order of Mata Nui operative who had defected to aiding the Piraka. Rendered unconscious by the assault, Balta was disposed of on the outskirts of the Piraka Stronghold by Brutaka, alongside Velika, Piruk, and Kazi, who intended to leave the Matoran in the path of a Doom Viper only to change his mind and teleport the Rahi away. Returning to consciousness, Balta and his cohorts would successfully break their leader, Garan, out of captivity and reconvene with Dalu. Encountering the Toa Inika, the members of the Voya Nui Resistance Team swiftly formed an alliance with the newly-transformed Toa, who had been loyal compatriots of the Toa Nuva. Launching a coordinated attack on each facet of the Piraka's operation, Balta partnered with Kazi, Toa Matoro, and Toa Hewkii, attempting to locate the mysterious warrior known as Axonn. Finding their quarry injured in a cave on the outskirts of Mount Valmai, Axonn cautioned the Toa and their Matoran companions to be wary of Brutaka before lapsing into unconsciousness. Leaving the warrior to heal, Balta joined the Toa Inika on their ensuing assault of the Piraka Stronghold. With the Toa Inika battling the Piraka, Balta accompanied the other five members of the Matoran Resistance Team once again infiltrated the depths of the structure, this time venturing deep into its dungeons and finally finding the Toa Nuva. Under the effects of the same Antidermis that had enslaved the Matoran of Voya Nui, the Toa were rendered incapable of independent thought and had been instructed to channel their Elemental Powers into a deep chasm beneath the Piraka Stronghold. Using a Zamor Launcher developed by Velika, the Matoran were able to free the Toa from their enslavement and return the Kanohi Nuva, allowing their depleted Elemental Energy reserves to begin replenishing. Once the Toa Inika had defeated Vezon in the Chamber of Life, the Kanohi Ignika submerged itself in the Cape of No Hope, prompting the young Toa to set off in search of it once again. With the Piraka defeated, Balta and his fellow Matoran Resistance Team members would come to busy themselves with repairs. Reign of Shadows To Be Added... Spherus Magna To Be Added... Abilities and traits Balta is a brave Matoran, brave enough to risk his life for his friends. He is skilled with technology, and able to improvise with whatever is at hand. Balta carries twin Repellers, which were given to him by Karzahni. When crossed, his twin Repellers can repel any attack made against him, causing the attacker to be hit with an equal force. Appearances To Be Added Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team